gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugatti
Bugatti is a song performed by Ace Hood featuring Future and Rick Ross featured on Radio Los Santos in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :We the motherfuckin' best nigga (Mike Will Made It) :Ace Hood (yeah) :Its over, Future (yeah) :I come looking for you with Haitians :I stay smoking on good Jamaican :I fuck bitches from different races :You get money they started hating :I woke up in the new Bugatti (x5) :OK, niggas be hatin' I'm rich as a bitch :100 K I spent that on my wrist :Two hundred thou I spent that on your bitch :Do me a model put that on my list :Oh there he go in that foreign again :Killin' the scene bring the coroner in :Murder she wrote, swallow or choke :Hit her and go, I won't call her again :Woke up early morning, crib as big as a college :Smoke me a pound of the loudest :Whippin' some shit with no mileage :Diamonds cost me a fortune :Them horses all in them Porsche's :You pussies can't handle, afford it :$4, 200 my mortgage :Ballin' on niggas like Kobe :Fuck all you haters you bore me :Only the real get a piece of the plate :Reppin' my city I'm runnin' my state :Keep me a pistol then run with the K's :Niggas want beef then I visit ya place, Bang! :I come looking for you with Haitians :I stay smoking on good Jamaican :I fuck bitches from different races :You get money they started hating :I woke up in the new Bugatti (x5) :Yeah, I'm at it again :There go that flow bringin' tragedy in :Copped me a chain your salary spent :Niggas is sweet, bring them cavities in :Countin' money, hourly trend :Rolling them skinny like Olsen twins :Niggas is squares, cabin Benz :Neck full of Gold Olympian shit :Neimans, I'm blowin the check on the gear :Fall in some pussy then hop on the leer :Strapped with them choppers in back of the rear :Sak pase, them killers is here :Woke up early morning, mind is tellin' me money :Paper, mula, pockets is fat as a tumour :Millionaire nigga no rumour :Livin' my life off of tuna :Want it with me, I deliver the beef :Real niggas only enjoyin' the feast :Pull up a seat, bon appetite :No Louboutin's when that red on your sneaks, Bang :I come looking for you with Haitians :I stay smoking on good Jamaican :I fuck bitches from different races :You get money they started hating :I woke up in the new Bugatti (x5) :Photographs of dope boys (I see you) :Is all they taking, finger prints on the Rolls Royce :Is why they hatin' push a button on these broke boys :That's detonation, walk a road to riches bare feet :I watch mama struggle now she livin' care free :That's why I hustle for that half a key that's 12 G's :I'm tryin' to bubble every summer a new LP :You gotta love me I got shooters out the D-League :Signin' bonus hit that man that's from thirty feet :Left in a puddle, finger prints is on a hundred mill :And what it is? Ricky Rozay and Ace Hood :We hella Trill :Yeah :I come looking for you with Haitians :I stay smoking on good Jamaican :I fuck bitches from different races :You get money they started hating :I woke up in the new Bugatti (x5) Video Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA V songs